


Life Lessons

by FassTDriver



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Star Wars - Freeform, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/FassTDriver
Summary: Pain wasn´t the ultimate lesson. Love after the pain was.





	Life Lessons

She had never imagined her life would be like that, especially not at only 28 years old. But the, she thought, her life had never been as she imagined it when she was a little girl. She held the little hand resting on hers tightly and took a deep breath. With firm steps, they crossed the street together until they reached the school’s door. 

 

\- Ok baby – she said looking at her daughter’s big beautiful eyes – Be a good little girl, ok?  
\- Yes mommy – the girl said nodding   
\- You listen carefully to the teacher, and no fighting with other children alright?  
\- Yes mommy.  
\- If you have any problem or need anything you go straight to the teacher and ask for help. They’ll call me if you need me.  
\- Yes mommy – said the girl obediently.

 

Rey looked lovingly at her daughter feeling her heart shrinking with pain. That girl, was her baby, her everything, her world and the love of her life. For other moms, right there in the sidewalk, the scene was similar but there was a difference, a rather important one, Rey thought to herself. These other moms were there, supported by their husbands and partners. Her loneliness made that parting with her baby much more difficult, and though it was a temporary parting it hurt all the same. If only Jake was there with her. The headmistress welcomed them and Rey saw her girl waving at her. She waved back and yelled as her child entered the building “I’ll be here when you come out darling” She stood there, as the other parents started to walk away, for a couple of minutes, her eyes fixed on the door. “I’ll always be here my love” She thought with anguish stuck in her throat and tears in her eyes. 

 

Only 5 months had passed by and it was still hard to believe he wasn’t at home anymore every time she walked through the door. She could still smell his aftershave around the house and mostly in his pillow, to which she held on for many nights while crying herself to sleep. Jake was a part of that house. She could still remembered the day they bought it, the day they painted it, the day they finished decorating it. The day they went to the hospital as two and came back as three.   
Jake and Rey had known each other all their lives. Next door neighbors first, then high school sweethearts and husband and wife later. Friends, always. She looked around the house and shook her head. She couldn’t afford to be sad. She needed to feel useful again. Before giving birth to Kira, Rey used to work as a teacher, but then devoted herself entirely to raise her child. She needed to go back to work, partly because she needed more money, but mostly because she wanted to take her mind off her personal drama. Kira needed her, and she wasn’t going to let her girl down. 

 

Kira felt a bit shy at first, walking slowly and almost hiding behind the headmistress as they walked into the classroom. She looked around at all the curious faces that were staring at her. She scanned each pair of eyes, until she found the kindest ones. Those eyes were looking at her, with sympathy and warmth. The sweet smile on that face encouraged her to take a few steps forward.  
\- Hi – she said softly standing in the middle of the room  
\- Hi – the owner of the kind eyes said – What’s your name sweetie?  
\- I’m Kira.   
\- Nice to meet you Kira. – Said the man taking his glasses off.   
\- Mr. Solo, this is your new student Kira Andrews. – Said the headmistress with a smile – Kira dear, this is your teacher Mr. Solo, I’ll leave you to get to know everyone. I'm in the office down the hall if you need me, ok? 

 

Kira nodded and then the woman was gone. She looked back at the bunch still staring at her. Mr. Solo smiled again and extending his hand towards her said:

\- Come closer now Kira, sit here with us so we can get to know you a little better. We were just starting with the introduction. 

 

Kira approached and sat on the floor as all the other children were. Mr. Solo was a tall man and to her he looked like Rapunzel’s tower. He was sitting on the edge of his desk, his long legs, hanging freely. He was dressed comfortably, a pair of jeans and black polished shoes, a pale blue shirt over a white t-shirt and glasses. He had black hair, short and wavy, much like her daddy. Mr. Solo also had a constant smile on his face. He spoke softly, and unlike other adults, he always seemed interested in what the children had to say. By the end of the day Kira, and frankly all the other girls in the class, were in love with the best teacher they had ever met. Of course, Mr. Solo was the only teacher they’ve ever had, but that didn’t matter to a bunch of 6 year old girls. 

 

She was anxiously waiting outside, and her heart leaped when the school bell rang. She smiled widely as she saw her little girl with a grin on her face, jumping her way out and… holding a tall guy’s hand. A tall, really hot guy’s hand. Kira jumped into her mother’s arms and hugged her tightly.

\- I missed you mommy! – she said   
\- I missed you too muffin – said Rey rubbing her nose against her daughter’s   
\- This is Mr. Solo, my teacher – the girl said pointing at the tall hot guy.

 

The man took a step forward, hand stretched out and a huge smile painted on his perfect face. Rey was mesmerized. She stood there in complete awe of the man in front of her. “He’s so sexy and… nerdy” She thought. A minute went by, and the man cleared his throat uncomfortably, his hand still stretched out waiting for her to take it. She realized her mistake and firmly grabbed the offered hand. They both took deep breaths as an electric blast ran through their bodies, their eyes locked in each other and their hearts pounding in their chests.

\- Hello Mr. Solo. Nice to meet you. – She said as calmly as she could – I’m Kira’s mum. Mrs. Andrews.   
\- Hello Mrs Andrews. – he smiled back  
\- Did she behave herself? – said Rey staring at the little girl next to her  
\- She did. I think she already has friends  
\- Really honey?  
\- Oh well… - the man blushed 

Rey looked at the man awkwardly

\- Oh you meant Kira – he muttered embarrassed  
\- Look mommy! – Kira said enthusiastically – That’s my friend! – She pointed at a little boy leaving with two young men. – That’s Phineas! He has two daddies.   
\- He seems really nice – Rey said with a smile  
\- He is – Mr. Solo intervened - But then, I’m biased. He’s my nephew – he clarified when Rey looked at him with confusion. – That’s my cousin Poe and his husband Finn. 

 

Rey smiled at him and he felt his knees shaking. She was so lovely, even with that sad air on her face; she still was a magnificent creature, a magical fairy. To him, a hopeless romantic, this was love at first sight. Sadly, the object of his affection was married. That thought brought him back to reality.

 

\- Is your husband coming to pick you up? – He gave himself a mental insult for the question. Mrs. Andrews would think he was a nosey idiot.   
\- My daddy died – Kira answered before Rey could reply  
\- Oh I’m sorry! Ben said looking at her sad little face – I’m really sorry – He repeated looking at the mother this time. – I apologize  
\- It’s alright – Rey said softly. – Well, say goodbye bunny girl, we have to go  
\- Mommy Mr. Solo lives near our house. He can drive us home. 

 

Rey nearly died of embarrassment. When did her child became so imprudent? That young lady was up for a scolding as soon as they got home. Ben on the other hand, was delighted, Kyra had just given him the best excuse to extend the time spend with Mrs. Andrews. And now that he knew that she was a widow… “Hope lives in the galaxy” he thought amused. 

 

\- It’s not a problem really. – he assured Rey for the millionth time while they made their way out of the parking lot  
\- Surely you had plans and we are interfering Mr Solo – Rey said with a red face  
\- Please call me Ben  
\- Thank you Mr… Ben – she look at him – You can call me Rey  
\- Rey. – He repeated as if to savor the name. - So what do you do for a living Rey?  
\- I’m a teacher too. Well, was. I haven’t worked since Kira was born  
\- Great!- He said simply

 

Rey looked at him again. His side profile was so beautiful. She felt blushed and right after, just plain uncomfortable. She realized she had never felt that kind of blush with Jake. Maybe because she had known him all her life, but Jake never represented discovery for her. She loved him dearly, he was her support, her companion, but she wasn’t sure he had ever been her adventure; he held no mystery to her. When they got married, she already knew him inside out.   
This guy on the other hand… he was unknown. Granted, he was nerdy looking, and awkward in movement but she was sure he was much more than you could see from the outside. She noticed, as they got into the car, when he took his navy blue blazer off, that his arms was thick and muscly and so were his thighs. This guy definitely worked out. But he was also sensitive. There was a pamphlet for a Jane Austen book club on the dashboard. Right next to a Star Wars sticker. She squealed. 

 

\- What is it? - He asked alarmed  
\- Oh nothing! It’s just that… I’m a Star Wars fan – she said with a red face pointing at the tiny Darth Vader on the windshield. 

 

He laughed. That sound was heaven for her ears. There was so much life in his laughter. He wasn’t mocking her, he was really happy to hear that comment. She could literally feel the bond between them. 

 

\- Vader is just the greatest, isn’t him? – he quipped  
\- Totally! – she said while dancing in nerd heaven  
\- You should come over to my house one day and we could binge watch the whole saga. You should bring Kira too – he said hurriedly. Last thing he wanted was her thinking he was setting up a date with her, although, that was exactly what he was doing.  
\- Um thanks. – She replied shyly.   
\- I could show you some really cool books too. I bought one the other day that has some really fun technics to apply as far as group management in schools and …

 

As he kept talking with great enthusiasm about books, and schools Rey remained silent observing him. She loved how passionate he was about his job, and how he wanted to keep learning. Later they spoke about how much they loved to read and write, and they were pleasantly surprised when they discovered they followed each other’s Star Wars fanfics.   
After that ride home together, they kept seen each other, first sporadically, then more and more often. In their hearts they knew they felt something really special for the other, but they were still unable to say it out loud. Rey, felt guilty every time she thought about Ben; every time she felt her pulse rising, every time she masturbated to his image. She thought she was cheating on Jake. Rose, her best friend, kept reassuring her that she had every right to fall in love again, but Rey considered she hadn’t mourn enough. Rose called her stupid that time, and every time she made any comment about Jake. “Let it go Rey” – Rose told her once – “Let Jake go, he’s not coming back, and you need to be happy again. “ That day it was the exact day of the accident. She had made it through one year of her life without Jake. And seven months with Ben. 

 

During those seven months she had notice how her life had changed. How she had changed. No more crying in the mornings and in the nights. No more hugging Jake’s pillow till pain and exhaustion put her to sleep. No more loneliness, even when she was alone in the house, no more… She looked up, with the surprise of the new discovery printed on her face. It couldn’t be. It shouldn’t be. And yet, it was. Her heart beat faster than ever. She couldn’t smell Jake’s perfume anymore. Another scent took that place without her even noticing. She didn’t miss Jake anymore as she entered the house. She missed Ben and his scent, the one she had only one chance to catch, when they hugged each other goodbye after going to the Star Wars marathon in the local movie theater. She remembered how they held each other a little longer than friends do, and she buried her nose in his elegant neck and took a concealed deep breath, that would transport his skin’s smell directly to her brain and her heart.   
She knew the she was in love. Why else would she remember his scent if not for love? Why else would she know the exact location of every mole on his face and neck if not for love? The smile on her face grew bigger as did the hope in her heart. All she could do now was pray so that Ben loved her back. And prepare everything for that night. She was going to invite him to her house and try to found out if she stood a chance. For the first time in years, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was facing the unknown but she gladly took the chance. 

 

Ben was pacing nervously around his house. Poe was trying to get him to wear something more fashionable, something more elegant that, according to Poe, would make him look dapper and sexy. Ben was sure it would be the opposite. Poe was a bit too flamboyant for Ben’s taste. Plus, he thought, it was better to be comfortable. He was also sure, Rey wasn’t thinking about having a date when she invited him to have a home cooked dinner. And that ached him, because he wished and hoped with every fiber of his body that one day she might love him as he loved her from the moment he first set eyes on her. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and cursed. He was never fully satisfied with his appearance, but there was nothing he could do to change that. He chose to wear black dress trousers and a black silk shirt. No tie, no glasses, and no blazer cause the spring night was warm. A shiny pair of black dress shoes with red sole that costed one of his kidneys and he was ready to go. He grabbed the beautiful bouquet of roses he had bought for her, and looked at it doubtfully. Perhaps the flowers were too much. Perhaps she would think he was trying to make a move on her. Perhaps that was exactly the point. He sighed and leaving the roses on the coffee table, he closed the door after himself. Two seconds later he opened the door again, grabbed the bouquet and went back out.

 

Dinner was fucked. She couldn’t believe her bad luck. The chicken had burnt now looked like a piece of charcoal, and the pasta was so over cooked it look like a marshmallow. A nut formed on her throat and she was about to yell and cry her eyes out. She could cook perfectly every day except the day she needed a perfect meal for a perfect man. The doorbell rang and she had to swallow her frustration. She opened the door and had to gather all her strength. The man standing at her front door was beyond perfect, dressed in all black, shiny and polished, with wild waves of black hair falling perfectly over his forehead and a to-die-for smile on his kissable lips. She gawked. He presented the lovely bouquet to her while saying

 

\- Good evening. These are for you. Can I come in?  
\- Good evening. Yes, of course. Come on in – she said moving to the side.  
\- You look beautiful - he said gallantly  
\- Thanks – she blushed – you look beautiful too.

 

He gave her such an honest and loving look that she melted from the inside out. But then she remembered her “tragedy” and preoccupation took over her face.

 

\- What is it? – He asked with concern – If this is a bad time I can leave right now.  
\- Oh no! Please don’t leave – she said immediately – it’s just… well… I wanted to do something special for you, you know? A homemade dinner, and… well… I screwed up!! – she chimed with tears in her eyes

 

He looked around the open kitchen and saw the charcoal like dead bird on the counter. He laughed loudly but immediately stopped when he saw the tears falling softly from her eyes. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and left his hand pressed against the said of her face to comfort her. She leaned over that loving hand closing her eyes and feeling finally home in his touch. He took a step closer, and locked her inside his embrace. She surrendered by wrapping her arms around his waist, feeling in her cheek every muscle of his torso. They stood there, holding each other for several minutes, not wanting to break the spell, not wanting to be apart from one another. They started moving back and forth in a sweet waltz. She raised her eyes and met his, already fixed on the woman trapped between his arms. Warmth spread rapidly from her heart to her sex as his eyes went from loving to melting dark lava. She felt his erection against her abdomen. Her tight cherry colored dress was not protecting her from the heat.

 

\- I’m sorry – she said almost whispering  
\- For what?  
\- For the dinner  
\- I don’t give a damn about dinner – he said hoarsely

 

Without a warning, he took her face between his big manly hands and softly pressed his thick lips against hers. She shivered but responded passionately, opening her mouth. A waltz of tongues. A race of hands traveling up and down and inside out. He broke the embrace and looked straight at her. She looked back with disappointment of losing the taste of his lips. 

 

\- Darling – he said softly – I need you to say it  
\- Say what?  
\- Say you want me. I need to know you’re ok with what it’s about to happen

 

She took a few seconds to catch her breath. He felt like he was about to pass out.

 

\- Sweetheart please! – he hastened her – I won’t move until you tell me you want this as much as I do  
\- You want this? – she asked perplexed at her luck  
\- With my body and soul – he responded decidedly - do you want it?  
\- I do. – she said finally  
\- Really? – he questioned looking into her eyes for any shadow of doubt  
\- I love you Ben – she said, finally freeing herself from her second guessing.

 

That was more than he could take. He had hoped for those words since he first saw her outside the school, so frail and so brave, and now she was his to love. And so he did without hesitation.   
She held on to him while gently pushing him in direction to the bedroom, while capturing his lips again. She felt an ungodly desire to lick and suck those lips until they were raw. Ben’s capable hands squeezed her toned ass. Both her butt cheeks were covered by his hands, as his tongue left a drool trail on her neck and chest. They got to the bedside were Ben, impatient, pulled hard and ripped the dress’ zipper. The disgraced piece of cloth fell around her bare feet. Rey unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away. His chest was made of red hot metal. She licked one nipple, while he battled to catch a breath, and then she moved to the other nipple suckling with fruition, memorizing his taste. A warm mixture of sweat and masculine skin that was so delicious she kept on sucking until he decided it was enough. He separated from her a bit and sat on her bed looking at her from a short distance.

 

\- Take your bra off. Slowly – he commanded

 

She did as she was told, never taking her eyes away from his. He licked his own bottom lip at the sight of those perky tits whit pink soft nipples. He moved a finger to make her come closer to him. As she obeyed, he captured her waist between his hand and then, softly caressed his way up to her breasts where, after taking a deep inhale of the Channel perfume that emanated from the skin between her boobs, he shared his attention between the two generous hills, sucking them as if he never had a mother.   
He stood suddenly, and savagely grabbed the front of her delicate thong and ripped the seams a bit. He looked at her flushed face with hungry eyes.

 

\- For the last time Rey… are you sure you want this?  
\- Yes - she managed to say with the last of her judicious mind 

 

He needed nothing more. He finished ripping the tiny thong, which torn bits glistened with her wetness. He looked straight to her dripping vagina. She stood no chance as he kneel and buried his face on her wet center. She clenched her fist on his dark hair while raising her left leg to place it over his shoulder. She wanted it so badly; she needed Ben to eat her up. And he did. He put his tongue inside her along with his fingers. In and out, many times in a deadly pace. Near the edge, she pulled away and looked at his face and marveled at the image. Ben’s lips were dripping with her juices. She couldn’t resist. Rey licked her own taste out of his mouth and then begged. 

 

\- Fuck me babe – she grunted – fuck me hard.

 

He squatted a little, just enough, to place a hand between her legs and threw her on the bed, face down. He then took his pants and boxers off as she stared at his massive cock. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled between her legs. He was so hard that he had no time to waste in more tempting foreplay, nor she needed them. She had just told him she wanted to be fucked, and she wanted it hard. He obliged.   
To feel that iron hard cock inside her sensitive pussy obliterated Rey’s sense of time and place. All her nervous system was focused of that triangle between her legs. The sensations, the moans, the pain and the pleasure, were all condensed in the point where they became one. This is what they wanted, what they needed. And now, they could have it for the rest of their lives.   
Ben penetrated her in every way. Hard. Soft. Fast. Slow. With his penis, his tongue, his fingers. He came inside of her and crumbled over her sweaty back. They rested until their heart beat and breathing normalized. But that didn’t last long. They loved each other again. And then one more time. And then again and again. Over and over again in a sweet torture that ended at dawn when they finally fell asleep holding each other in their arms. 

 

Rey woke up first. She looked at the man fast asleep next to her. She left a trail of small kisses on his back and ran to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. She thought of Kira, sleeping at Auntie Rose’s and smiled. The girl was going to love living with Ben. She knew that for a fact because Kira herself told her when, the night before, she confessed her true feelings to her daughter. 

 

\- Hello you – said a voice behind her  
\- Hello babe – she replied

Ben thought she looked adorable and sexy wearing only his black shirt. She hugged him and kissed his bare chest before passionately kissing his lips for several minutes. 

 

\- I’m redeeming myself – she giggled  
\- What?  
\- I made breakfast as an apology for last night’s burnt dinner  
\- I’m so happy dinner burnt.   
\- Why?  
\- We had more time to fuck – he chuckled   
\- Come, sit down, I want you to try this delicacies. 

 

He sat down, and in the corner of the table he saw her computer.

 

\- May I? - he asked pointing at it  
\- Yeah sure – she said serving the fruit pancakes with chocolate and two milk glasses

 

He turned the apparatus on and after a little bit he moved the laptop so she could see the screen. She looked at him confused. He smiled and said proudly

 

\- My new fic. Dedicated to you. I was going to use it last night as an excuse to finally confess my feelings for you.   
\- What’s about? – she asked with a silly in love smile on her face  
\- It’s about a beautiful sexy teacher…  
\- Aww … - she exclaimed melted by the gesture  
\- … and his ok looking girlfriend – he busted laughing 

 

She slapped his shoulder playfully, then went around the table and sat on his lap. 

 

\- What’s it called?   
\- Life Lessons – he responded

 

They stood there peacefully, eating, reading, hugging and kissing each other. Waiting for that little girl that unknowingly had united them, who was now daughter to both of them, for Ben had fallen in love with her too. That was his daughter. That was his future wife. He had a family at long last.


End file.
